robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion/CaptainAlex
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' ''Result: Candidate was not promoted to sysop. The reason for this was a lack of experience and no need for the user to receive the position. Toon Ganondorf (t '' CaptainAlex (talk • • ) I think I should be considered for adminship because I have been regularly contributing to the wiki since it was bare bones without battle reports or competitors pages. I have kept up a steady commitment and have been consistent in what I write and edit in that I completed all of Series 1 battle reports before I moved on to Series 2. I do accept advice and constructive criticisms to the content I contribute and then do my best to sort the issue out without arguing. I take on board feedback such as to use 'it' not 'they' when referring to a robot and to keep battle reports free of personal opinions and reviews. I generally focus more on battle reports wheres a lot of other contributers do more work on the competitor pages so I would like to have access to the sysop tools to keep my own articles in good condition. I feel this would also benefit the admin team who wouldn't have to manage the pages I contribute. I've read the policies regarding the wiki and I do my best to adhere to them. I've read all the information regarding administrators and what they can and can't do and I do believe that I deserve to be at least considered for the post. If I was made an admin I would still welcome advice and constructive criticism to improve the contributions I make and I would like to say that if I am not considered appropriate it wouldn't stop me from contributing as much as I can because I used to spent ages looking at the old sites like tectonic and plunderus55 that are gone now and I really enjoy being part of the team that creates this page. Support Oppose #'Oppose' Really sorry, but you aren't as regular a contributor to make an admin. You're right, you've been a great contributor, and been here longer than I, but your argument makes it seem that you only want these powers as a reward. Admin powers are a burden, not a reward. Sysop tools are not needed to make good articles. Anyone can be a part of the team that creates a wiki, all they have to do is contribute. If the time comes and we need more admins, I'd reconsider. Sorry. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:42, 28 March 2009 (UTC) #Sorry Alex, but I agree. You are just not regular enough, and our admin:user ratio is pretty close. Maybe if we get a few more regular users. 'GutripperSpeak 01:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) #'Oppose' I'm also really sorry as you have made some great contributions to the wiki, but your reasons are just not compelling enough to be given admin status. Giving somebody admin status just so that they can improve their own articles is not a good reason at all. Also, this is still a small wiki and I don't think we need any more admins at this present time. If you really stood out, I would consider you, but you're just not there at the moment. I suggest that if you want to become an admin in the future, you should show that you can make relevant improvements to pages other than the ones you have created, and try to keep a lookout for bad edits that need to be undone. Those are duties that you would have to fulfil as an administrator. However, if we do get an influx of new users and we do need more admins, your name will be very high on the list of candidates. Christophee 00:19, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Neutral Comments I am going to close this request as failed, unless a legitimate support reason comes through in the next day. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:46, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Category:Resolved RfAs